Crazy For You
by beautymarked
Summary: Fut:RLPreviously called You Make Me WannaFollow up to Pretty Baby Marriage is crazy, but add a pregnant Rory and the crazy go psycho! lots of fun and fluff --ON HIATUS... chapter coming soon.
1. You Make Me Wanna

**A/n: Due to the extremely amazing response, I have decided to create a follow up to Pretty Baby. This takes place a year later when things are still going strong for our favourite young, married couple!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, so don't sue me!

**Pairing**: Rory/Logan in the future

**Rating**: Hmm… Let's say PG14

Lyrics taken from Ashlee Simpson's La La…enjoy…and review…

**You Make Me Wanna**

_You can dress me up diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
_

"Rory, get your cute butt over here and watch these fireworks with me," Logan cooed across the room of their 8th floor apartment. He was standing in front of the double doors to the balcony with a bottle of champagne and two flutes, ready to celebrate their two year anniversary.

"I'll be there in a minute," she called out from the bathroom, a mere ten steps away.

"You're going to miss them," he called as he opened the champagne and poured it into the two glasses, holding one out to his beautiful wife as she gracefully approached him, fully clad in her fuzzy cow pajamas.

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited_

"Thank you," she gave him a chaste kiss to the cheek and leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing happily.

"You know, you look incredibly sexy in those pajamas," Logan whispered as he proceeded to kiss down her neck softly.

"Well I must say those flannel boxers you're wearing are driving me crazy! I seriously thought you agreed not to wear those anymore after the incident when you wore them the last time," she winked at him and he went back to kissing down her neck.

Pausing only momentarily he smiled, "I'll never forget the disgust on your mother's face when she walked into your room and saw you with your hands down these very pants!"

"Yes well, breakfast the next morning wasn't the most comfortable, especially after she told Luke what she'd walked in on. But I mean, we are married and that was like a week after our honeymoon,"

"That my darling wife was probably the best second honeymoon any couple could have had! We definitely put all the other couples to shame," he stopped kissing her neck as she snuggled up into his body. They had now made their way to the couch and Rory was sitting in Logan's lap, all too happily.

"I wish we could just sit here like this forever. Forget about work and just laze around, drinking coffee and reading," she sighed contentedly again as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"That, my dear Ace, would be heaven, but alas, we are both busybodies and could barely keep ourselves still during our two week long honeymoon. What's to say we could do that for the rest of our lives?"

"I know. You can't blame a girl for dreaming," she turned her head to face her adoring husband and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled at her before standing up and walking into the bedroom. Confused, Rory stood up and looked off to her husbands exit.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, care to join?" he asked mischievously.

"But it's only eight o'clock," she standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, while Logan leaned onto their bedroom door's frame.

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream_

"Precisely!" he winked and sauntered over to her, winding both of his arms tightly about her waist. She didn't protest but easily lost herself in the kiss that he pulled her into. It started off with just the mere capture of her lips, but seemed to travel into a battle of the tongues- much like they always had to see who would gain the control. More times than not, Rory became the victor, wanting every ounce of Logan she could taste, but Logan always came at a very close second, tasting more and more of Rory as time passed. Not that they were kinky or anything!

Just as Rory realized they had reached the bedroom, she pulled away hastily. Logan, shocked from the warmth of her lips, blinked exaggeratedly and then gave her a questioning look. She smirked, followed by a big fat pout.

"What?" he asked completely confused at her sudden actions.

"I never gave you your anniversary present," she smiled at him again.

"I thought this was my anniversary present," he smirked at her and kissed her fervently until she put a silencing finger between their lips.

"Nope, I want to give you your present first," she whispered breathily onto his own mouth.

"Can't it wait?" he asked impatiently.

"No it can't wait!" she yelled, the distance between them still close.

_You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up_

Logan began to ring out his ears, "Next time warn me before your going to yell Ace,"

"Just come over here and let me give you the present already!" she said dragging him towards the couch. Once they had settled, she reached her hand under the cushion and pulled it out excitedly holding a thin envelope.

"Oh a card, I'm already excited," he said with glimmering eyes.

"Don't be cheeky you butt-faced miscreant!" she laughed while giving him a good smack on the arm.

Logan pulled the card out slowly and read over the cover a few times confused. The card read:

"**Happy Anniversary to a wonderful dad!"**

"Um, darling I think you chose the wrong card," he gave her a distant look and handed it to her like she was mentally incapable.

"No that's the right one," she said pushing it back towards him.

"But it says Happy Anniversary Dad. I'm not your dad so then…" his eyes widened immensely as the realization hit him. His lips curled into a giant smile as she began to squeal excitedly.

In all the rush of excitement Logan pressed his lips firmly against his wife's as he leveled her out on the couch. She pulled away giggling, "Logan," she moaned and he stopped to stare into her glowing baby blue eyes.

"I am so happy. This is by far one of the greatest days of our lives!" he squealed and kissed her again. He pulled away, realizing he was squishing the poor girl and sat her up.

_Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting_

"Okay, so glad I told you. I know we're young and I just graduated and all, but I can still work for the New Yorker as planned and I've actually already talked to them about Junior here," she said pointing to the flat tummy where their baby laid.

"Wow, you sure planned that out well. What have I told you about living life spontaneously?" he joked kissing her neck again.

"I know, but this is my job here and I'm very excited about all of this. Is your dad still mad at me for not accepting his offer?" she asked timidly.

"I my dear darling wouldn't worry about it. My father loves you almost as much as I do, so have no fear if his paper will miss one of the greatest writers of our time, aside from me of course," he finished with a confident smile.

"I am so a better writer than you," she teased and settled on kissing him before he could protest.

"I'm not sure if it's just because its our anniversary, but I'm thinking you being pregnant is extremely hot! I've never been more attracted to you than I am right now!" he gushed into her ear, causing her moan slightly.

"This reminds me of the day of graduation. Do you remember?" she asked with a giggle.

"Like it was last week babe, like it was last week," he said dreamily.

"Well that's because it was last week, I just wasn't sure if you remembered considering how drunk you were," she smiled at him, but it faded quickly when she realized his face had turned sour. "What?"

"You drank then," he accused.

"No I didn't, I had only virgin cocktails," she defended.

"No you didn't, I gave you something that was pretty heavy," he said regretting the events of the graduation party.

"Funny, but I didn't drink that stuff. Please don't tell me your going to be one of those overprotective husbands who watched everything I eat and makes me eat…greens," she gulped.

"Never Ace, I would never make you eat a vegetable. But darling, alcohol and cigarettes are a whole other ordeal. Oh and your going to have to stop the coffee," he said in a rush, forgetting the sacred rule of all that was holy.

"Oh. Oh no, I am not giving up my coffee!" she screamed, realizing the horribleness of pregnancy.

"Darling it's for the baby, there's always decaf!"

"Mean," she pouted, but knowing his wife and what made her forget things, he gave her a string of kisses across her jawbone and down her neck. "You're still mean," she said sternly, but started to falter as he pulled at the buttons of her pajamas. "Still mean," she whimpered, as he pushed the cotton off her shoulders wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "Okay maybe not so mean," she smiled into his next kiss and fell into the easy routine that was their togetherness.

A/N: And so their having a baby! Okay, so I was thinking of doing a follow up later on. I do need reviews, so please be kind.


	2. More Than Anyone

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers…I decided to continue on to this lovely story that I enjoy writing so much. Lyrics and Title from Gavin Degraw's More Than Anyone.**

**Time Period: Four months after Rory and Logan find out their pregnant! **

**More than Anyone**

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

Rory was uncomfortable. Or maybe she was just full, but she wasn't sure- all she knew was that she was in some major pain! Sitting beside her mother on the comfy sofa in her and Logan's New York apartment, she began to breathe in and out deeply, praying for some kind of…well…relief. Lorelai sat beside her, unaware of Rory's obvious uneasiness, until she felt a strong hand rip at her shoulder.

"Ouch!" she screamed and turned to her daughter annoyed.

Rory didn't care much as she sat breathing heavily in and out, faster and faster. "Mommy it hurts,"

Lorelai laughed at her daughter while shaking her head, "I told you not to eat the chili dogs! They never go well with pregnancy, bad stomach aches."

"Mother, I screwed up, but can you please help me here, I feel like I'm going to die," she grabbed at her small tummy and bent over, head between her knees.

"Okay, wow you were serious," Lorelai's playful demeanor had turned serious and she was now ready to panic.

"What? Did you think I was pretending when the word _die_ came out of my mouth?" Rory lashed out still clutching at her stomach.

"Well I thought you were over-exaggerating. Your only four months along, this is abnormal, baby just breathe!" she tried to soothe her daughter, meanwhile panicking in her own mind, but the soothing was getting nowhere!

Rory's face contorted wildly and then a look of peace crossed her face. "And I'm okay," she said with a laugh, sitting back on the couch.

"What the hell? Don't do that again, you scared the hell out of me!" Lorelai shouted, also relaxing back on the couch.

"The amount of acid this child brings on me, dear Lord! No more chili dogs for you Junior," she told her belly and rubbed it soothingly.

"That's right, no more for either of you!" Lorelai laughed uncomfortably, then sat back with the People Magazine she had wildly discarded mere moments before.

A silence fell between the pair as Lorelai was deeply occupied with her magazine and Rory in her own book. That's how Logan found them when he wandered into the house an hour later.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try  
_

"Honey I'm home," he called mockingly with a smirk, and to his delight Rory looked up with a smile.

"Nice to have you home," she said, then turned back to her book.

"Wow I feel loved. I get home after being away for a week and all I get is a 'nice to have you home'?" he asked placing his suitcase at the door.

Rory broke from her book with a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'all you get'? I've been carrying your child for like four months! Do you have any idea what suffering I've been going through?"

Lorelai decided to pipe in here, "Major suffering, we just had an episode about a chili dog over here," she paused and turned to Logan, "let's just say it wasn't pretty," she added in a stage whisper.

"Rory, you said you'd never eat chili dogs again two weeks ago. So much for that," he laughed and sat down next to his beautiful wife.

"But they're so good," she whined resting into his arms. Lorelai smiled at the pair, they were really great together.

"Okay, so I'm going to leave so you two lovebirds can get 'reacquainted'," she winked, "and I'll see you next week for Friday night dinner," she grabbed her belongings and hurried out the door before the couple could protest.

"Wow, I haven't seen Lorelai move that fast since the time we told her it was baby-making time," he winked at his wife and pulled her closer to his side.

"Speaking of babies," she whispered before giving her mischievous husband a smirk, "I think this one's a girl!" Rory nearly jumped up in the excitement of telling her husband her prediction.

"And how would you know that dear?"

"Call it mother's intuition," she rested her head onto his shoulder and sighed happily. "We are going to have the cutest little family,"

"That we are. Now about that poor welcome home I got," Logan smirked and captured Rory's lips with his own feverously. She moaned slightly at the intensity and quickly switched her position to sit in his lap, straddling his waist.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
_

Parting slightly out of breath she whispered, "Welcome home honey," and crashed her lips to his in an attempt to remain connected and nourish the longing sensation she'd felt for her husband that long, lonely week.

Logan pulled away this time with a look of concern, "I taste coffee," he said as a matter of fact. Rory's eyes flashed guiltily but quickly turned seductive as a way to hopefully misguide her husband's inquiry.

"It's nothing," she replied huskily and kissed him again. He pulled away before things could get heated.

"Don't try to distract me," he smiled, pinching her sides, which caused her to squeak happily.

"Logan stop!" she screamed with intertwined giggled. She squirmed to a position that had her lying on top of Logan, as they stretched out on the couch. "I love you Logan," she smiled brightly, her eyes beaming with happiness.

"I love you baby and I missed you," he said quietly, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"I missed you more," she giggled.

"Oh yeah, I think I can show you that I missed you more!" his eyes flashed with want, and hers took on a challenging need.

"I'd like to see you try," she whispered into his ear as her lips trailed down his neck. Soft moans escaped his lips and he grabbed at the hem of Rory's shirt.

"Are you just going to hold my shirt down, or are we going to get to business?" she asked bluntly. That's all it took for him to whip the shirt over her head and crash his swollen lips to her own, initiating a night of satisfaction of their wildest desires. What can you expect from a married couple, separated for a whole week, while one of them has hormones like that of a pubescent teenager?

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

**A/n: Okay, that was just a quick update for the story. More to come soon! Please review!**


	3. Clarity

**A/n: Thanks for reviewing- I really appreciated every single review, so thanks a lot everyone! Lyrics by John Mayer**

**Things to know: Logan and Rory are married and Rory has been pregnant for six months as of this chapter.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Clarity**

Laughter. That's all she heard as she slipped her key into the lock, turning the knob and allowing herself into her humble abode. Looking around to see the source of said laughter, she found discarded pieces of clothing all around the room – pants, socks, a pink lacy bra? She swallowed hard as a lump appeared in her throat. She could barely breathe and was beginning to panic.

_I worry, I weigh three times my body  
I worry, I throw my fear around  
But this morning, there's a calm I can't explain  
The rock here has melted, only diamonds now remain_

She tiptoed, tears burning her eyes, towards her bedroom door, where a soft, pale light shone through. She swallowed again, clenching her eyes tightly preparing for the worst. She pushed the door open and she saw them – naked on her bed making love. She wanted to scream in frustration and anger, but all she could do was laugh, turn around shaking her head and leave the room.

Truth be told, Rory wasn't shocked that Finn had brought another lady to her home with Logan, where he was currently "crashing" until he found a place in the area. It felt like just yesterday when Finley Aurelius had shown up on their doorstep with puppy dog eyes that they couldn't refuse, a loveable accent they wouldn't ignore.

"_I'll get it!" Rory called from the kitchen, where she was currently preparing dinner. She had made it a regular custom to attempt a culinary delight at least once a week for the sake of her unborn child. She rushed to the door as the bell rang again, "Coming," she called wiping her hands on a dish towel and throwing open the door._

_A smile crept across her lips as she was greeted with a familiar face that she hadn't seen in about a month. "Finley, what a surprise!" she laughed embracing him in a hug._

"_Lorelai, always a pleasure," he kissed her cheek and tore his eyes from her face to examine her pregnant body. "My, doesn't someone wear pregnancy well," he commented, spinning her around playfully. A soft crimson danced across her cheeks as she pulled Finn into the apartment and offered him a drink._

"_No love, no drinking for me tonight," he said surprising Rory as he never, for the many years she'd known him, refused a drink._

"_Did I just hear you say that you weren't drinking tonight?" Logan asked, emerging from a bedroom door._

"_Logan, my old pal, how lovely to see you!" he said with such a poise Rory could only laugh. The boys embraced each other humorously and sat down on the couch._

"_Would you like to stay for dinner Finn?" Rory asked, sitting beside the pair of friends._

"_I'd love to Rory, but since when did you cook?" Finn was surprised this girl even knew how to turn on an oven, let alone how to use it._

"_Since Junior here fought me on eating chili dogs every day," she replied pointing to her rounded belly._

_They all smiled at each other, Logan placing a hand on her small belly, as they talked of past tales and things that had happened over the long month that had slipped between them. _

That one evening had turned longingly into a week and was now rounding on to two weeks of the lovely Finley Aurelius company. Rory sighed; thinking about the burning of sheets she would have to endure after Finn was done. He always did have a big nerve, bringing women home to her and Logan's apartment even though he was but a guest.

As much as she loved having him around, she did want to spend a quiet evening or two alone with her husband, as he worked long hours and she rarely saw him as it was. He was desperately trying to come home for her, but it was such a busy time at his office, that if the work weren't finished now, he'd never be home to see the baby. It was for the best, but she still missed their passionate evenings together, before she was graced with this child.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

By the time I recognize this moment  
This moment will be gone  
But I will bend the light, pretend that it somehow lingered on  
Well all I got's  


As if perfectly timed, she heard a familiar scratch of lock in key and the whispered movements of her husband trying to come in quietly to sneak upon her, kissing her soundly. But as he saw the discarded clothes, she could almost hear the whistle of anger in his ears as he stormed towards the bedroom, also laughing at the sight and shaking a head, as he walked into the living room.

Surprisingly, he hadn't seemed to notice she was sitting right there in the shadows of the living room until he turned on the light. He jumped as he saw her sipping a hot liquid in her favourite mug that read "You can take away my dignity, my job and my pride, but never my coffee!" He'd bought it for her, knowing she'd love it and hoped it would compensate for all the decaffeinated coffee she'd be drinking these coming months.

"Rory, god, why are you sitting in the dark?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I felt like it. I needed some time to sit quietly, but those two animals are in our bed making quite a bit of noise," she snorted, which was unlike her, but he passed it off as hormones.

"I'm sorry he's been such a burden on you babe. I promise, we'll kick him out tomorrow," and almost as and after thought added "…after watching him burn our sheets and making him buy us new ones!" finishing with a smirk that she couldn't help but kiss away.

_So much wasted in the afternoon  
So much sacred in the month of June  
How bout you  
_

"He's not such a burden. I just don't understand why he wouldn't just stay at a hotel," Rory assessed the conversations she'd had with Finn the weeks he'd been staying with them. He'd been very watchful of her, keeping a careful eye on her when Logan wasn't around. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Logan, you made him come watch me didn't you?" she demanded of him.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie I did," he smirked here, which he quickly wiped away when he saw her face creep a blood red, "I was just worried about you because I've been working so late. I didn't want you to be home alone all the time, and I know now Finn probably wasn't the best choice, but you can't kill a guy for trying," he pleaded snuggling his head into the crook of her neck.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

And I will wait to find  
If this will last forever  
And I will wait to find  
If this will last forever  
And I will pay no mind  
When I won't and it won't cause it can't  
It just can't  
It's not supposed to  


That was a good move for him; she could never resist him these days, especially with all these new hormones floating through her body. But she some how managed to push him off, as she wasn't in the mood knowing what Finn and the blonde were doing in her bed.

"Logan, can you please get them out of our bed," Rory pleaded as a sudden weariness over took her body.

"Of course dear. I'll just go tell them to…uh…wrap things up?" he posed to her, but she just laughed slumping on the couch. But speaking of such things seems to make them happen and Finn, escorted by his beautiful blonde model, exited the bedroom fully clothed, sheets in hand.

The blonde seemed none the wiser that this wasn't Finn's apartment and was just leaving because she had a modeling shoot early the next morning. Or at least that's the tale Finn pitched to them the next morning, following the sheet burning yet preceding the new sheet buying.

_Is there a second in time that I looked around  
Did I sail through or drop my anchor down  
Is anything enough to kiss the ground  
And say I'm here now and she's here now_

__

He also told them that in years to come they'd all laugh about it and they all agreed they would. But for now, they just wanted clean sheets and a bed to "sleep" in. Finn left that day with long embraces to both Logan and Rory, telling them he wouldn't wait so long to see them again and with that he was gone…at least for now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

One week later, Rory found herself curled up beside her loving husband in the wee hours of the morning, yet was still wide awake. She was exhausted, none the less, but couldn't seem to drift into unconsciousness because it had finally hit her. In just over two months from now, she would be responsible for another human life. She'd have to clothe, feed, and love another human being incapable of feeding or cleaning itself. Many would say that was much like her husband at one point, but in all seriousness, she was a bit afraid.

A slight shiver ran through her body, she had a feeling that something might go wrong, that something would tear away all the good that had come for the both of them, rip it away without a second thought. Tears began to well up in her eyes again, she was over reacting and she knew it. It was just all the nerves and stress from work on her. It probably wasn't good for the baby, but in about a month she'd have leave from work.

Logan was also awake and thinking about the future. He was so excited to have a child of his own, to teach him, or her, how to throw a baseball or how to dance. He couldn't wait to see their cheery cheeks in the winter, or feel the cold of their noses pressed into his own when they would play outside. He also couldn't wait to do this all with his beloved wife beside him. They would make an excellent team, as they already did, and he just couldn't wait.

For the past month he'd been trying to convince Rory to stay home and stay away from her reporting assignments, but she was too stubborn to stop working. He knew the stress of her job was starting to get to her and that she was worrying about being a mother. He had no doubt she would be wonderful, but she had to figure that out for herself on her own terms. This was just one of those things that she had to do herself, that he couldn't push and he wasn't going to.

_And I will wait to find  
If this will last forever  
And I will wait to find  
That it won't and it won't it won't  
And I will pay no mind  
worry about the way the weather  
And I will waste no time  
Remembering our life together_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**That's it for now; I just wanted to give you all a quick update to hold you over until I could create more fascinating and wondrous tales for the couple. I know this story jumps ahead, but I promise that once the baby is here, we'll go a lot slower! Please review!**


	4. At Last

_A/N: As usual, I appreciate your reviews. Here is an update before I am gone for three weeks. Maybe I'll find a muse. Who knows! Umm, this takes place about a month after we last saw the couple._

_**Lyrics and song belong to Etta James: At Last!**_

**At Last**

Sweat. Logan was sweating like a dog as he ran faster and faster, avoiding the bodies of passersby and watching his breath melt along into the air. His breathing was even and he'd become more and more in shape; he needed this endurance if he was going to last. Most people thought he was working on his stamina for the bedroom, but only few knew the true reasons he was "busting his balls", so to speak, every day for an hour around New York City.

Those who knew the true reason obviously knew Rory and they could understand that he'd need his endurance. He'd need to be able to withstand a long brutal pregnancy with odd combinations of cravings and midnight movies. They lived so close to everything, it only made sense to walk there, but lately she'd been getting cranky. She was really in a 'delicate' mood these days and he was just praying that running to the store faster for her favourite Ben and Jerry's would stop her from lashing out at him any longer. He was becoming weary of the fact that she seemed so angry over the littlest things like not having the proper ratio of chips to gummi-worms in the house!

But as fickle and CRAZY as his wife was, he didn't want anyone else, nor was he ever tempted to look for someone else. Even though she drove him mad and even though he thought he was living in a nightmare, he liked this nightmare as long as she was by his side haunting his dreams.

_At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song  
_

Logan began to slow his pace as he saw their apartment building come into view. He crossed the street eager to see his wife and hurried inside with his newly picked up container of Ben and Jerry's. He remembered the last time he came home without bearing gifts and didn't really want to see what she was like if he did it again! He shuddered to think of the horrible things she would withhold this time if he brought the wrong flavor.

The last time he came home without her beloved ice cream she wouldn't kiss him for a week. Well, he blamed it on the cravings and the fact that she had always been a little crazy. But what was life without his own personal nut job?

He passed the door man with a cheery hello and made his way up to the penthouse with a surge of excitement. Today was exactly a month until their baby was due and he couldn't have been any happier. With an extra bounce in his step, he walked off the elevator and into their home to the smell of burnt coffee, a first by the way, and the fire detector going off.

With quick steps and a worried heart, he hurried to the kitchen to see Rory sitting on the floor covered in coffee grinds and a pot on her face. She was so mad that he was almost afraid to go near her. But gaining the confidence that he knew she had such moods like this, he crouched down to face her.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked gently, wiping away the coffee from her cheeks and removing the heavy pot.

He heard a faint mumbling as she turned her head away, shooting what he assumed were daggers at the coffee maker.

"What was that?"

"The coffee machine burnt my coffee so I burnt it!" she said with a roar turning to face him. He could feel the heat resonating through the air from her fiery eyes.

He held back a laugh and stood up to fan at the smoke detector. A few minutes and it was shut off and he turned to clean up the coffee mess on both the counters and his wife.

"George has never been this horrible to me before. He always outperformed the others!" she mumbled.

"Having affairs again sweets? Gee, I wish you'd have told me before," he joked and she looked up with a smile. She knew she was being ridiculous. It was a coffee maker that she was mad at and she had almost burnt down their apartment because of it. Stupid hormones!

_At last  
the skies above are blue  
well my heart was wrapped up in clover_

"I hate these hormones! I tell you they make me do crazy things. I knew I was crazy before, but I mean come on, who burns a coffee maker for burning their coffee? That was stupid, I probably shouldn't have done that seeing as how we need to buy a new one, but I had George since mom gave him to us as a wedding present. Let's give him the proper funeral he deserves. To the park!" she announced and grabbed the dirty coffee maker from the kitchen.

"Uh, it's nearly ten at night Ace, don't you think it would look suspicious if we buried an object late at night in a park?" he chuckled and wiped away the last remains of the decaf coffee that had spilled everywhere.

"Oh, you're right. To the garbage chute then doll face and bring that vase of flowers. I have a lot to say and I want George to look pretty. So start decorating!" she demanded and they both got to work tangling flowers and what not on the coffee maker that had been so good to them. As Rory gave it a final inspection, she gave a nod of approval and they made their way to the end of the hall on the floor below to give the coffee maker its final words.

_  
the night I looked at you I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known well  
_

Logan watched his wife carefully as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was so cute when she was a messed up pregnant woman. He decided to tell her that after the funeral, because now, of course, was an inappropriate moment.

"George, you were so good to us. I apologize for hurting you and making you go out in a sizzle," she giggled here and wiped away a tear. Logan held onto her hand tightly as she continued. "Sorry George. You were so understanding. You knew how to take a beating and that's what I liked about you. I'm going to miss our rendezvous' through out the day. Every twenty minutes when I was home that is. Well goodbye George," she whispered and kissed the coffee maker. She nudged Logan to say something.

"George, I appreciated you making such great coffee for me and the wife. Thanks for being such a pal! Good luck in coffee maker heaven!" he said and they threw him into the chute.

"Oh Logan, that was so sweet of you to say!" Rory cried and wrapped her arms around her husband tightly. He smiled. Oh the antics of his crazy wife. She was clearly an image of Lorelai more every day. He wondered if they'd buried coffee makers before, but pushed it from his mind as he walked Rory back inside.

"I brought you home some Ben and Jerry's," he said giving her the ice cream.

"Oh how thoughtful!" she declared and pressed her lips to his gently. She gave him a close embrace before rushing into the kitchen for two spoons. Giving one to him, they sat on their leather sofa happily eating the ice cream and watching a late night showing of Some Kind of Wonderful.

As the movie drew to an end, Rory had fallen victim to the depths of sleep and was looking absolutely angelic as she lay across his lap. She had a smile playing on her lips and he wanted to kiss her just then. But pushing away the urge, he carried her body to their bed and tucked her in with a soft kiss to her forehead. After he'd stripped down, she found his body and curled up beside him happily.

_You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
for you are mine at last_

The next morning held new promise as Rory was up at the crack of dawn and cheery as ever. She was curled up next to Logan, brushing her hands back and forth across his bare chest and tangling her fingers in his messy blonde locks. He looked so cute when he was tired out and unshaven.

A ray of sun peaked through the curtains and straight into his eyes as if it had been intended that way. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled as he saw his beautiful wife, positively glowing, with her chin rested on his chest and staring up into his eyes doe-eyed.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" she giggled like a young girl and kissed his chest playfully, before stretching her body out and wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped a tired arm around her body and rested his cheek to hers.

"How come your up so early baby?" he asked, kissing her hair gently.

"I'm just excited is all. We get to buy a new coffee maker today and in case you forgot, I am officially off work for this month!" she said happily.

"Ah yes, your finally done stressing me out with the fact that work is stressing you out. I'm so happy! We're celebrating tonight!"

"Well love, that's why I'm taking you out to dinner," she said in a matter of fact kind of way.

_  
I found a dream that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known  
well_

Dinner proved to be extraordinary in a quaint bistro around the corner from their apartment. It was one of their favourite spots, but tonight it just seemed absolutely magical, like the night that Logan proposed not even two booths over. Their dinner was filled with mumblings of a perfect meal and perfect company doused with sweet nothings for each other and only each other to hear.

It was a wonder the two survived being a table's length apart the whole night with Rory's hormones and the absence of their sex life. Sure, Rory being pregnant got in the way but it didn't mean they couldn't find other ways to release the tension. There were always ways.

As they strolled through the crisp autumn air, Rory spoke so softly Logan almost missed it, "I think we should name her Autumn."

"Autumn? I don't know dear, she may get teased with a name like that!" he retorted playfully.

"Oh you think so, give me an example then oh master of wise cracks," she said bowing as much as her pregnant belly would allow.

"Oh Autumn your turning colour, but where are your leaves?" he said mockingly.

"That was lame darling, lame, lame, lame!" she threw the words at him as she snuggled back into his shoulder.

"Yeah well kids jokes are lame. And you put me on the spot. I'm not a comedian you know," he grumbled causing Rory to let out a fit of giggles.

"Yes well, you're no comedian but you're awfully funny. How about Zoë then?"

"Hmm, Zoë," he looked up thoughtfully. "I knew a Zoë once. She was really pretty but dull as a door knob," he remarked thoughtfully.

"What a charming thing to say about one of your past companions. But I already know none of them measure up to me Logan," Rory managed to get out without giggling.

"Yes you do reign supreme. Girls names, huh? Are you sure it's a girl?"

"I can feel it. It's one of those motherly intuition things," Rory patted her belly for emphasis.

_You smile  
you smile  
oh and then the spell was cast  
and here we are in heaven  
_

"Yeah, I bet it is. Remember dear, the last time you had that feeling it was indigestion from all the chilly dogs," he joked earning him a smack to the back of his head.

"We should make a pro/con list with these names. Oh, I've got one how about Blair," she all but screamed.

"I like Blair. Let's remember that one," he said. He watched as Rory pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen from her coat pocket and shook his head at the useful tool. She never left home without one in case of a story. Oh his little reporter! "You know, I've always liked the name Porsha."

"Too much like the car. I don't want little boys saying 'hey can I take a ride,' to my little girl," Rory said mimicking a teenage boy leering at her daughter to come.

"Wow, okay, you're really good at the teasing. Are you sure you weren't a bully in high school? As I recall you loved to call me a butt faced miscreant a lot," he smirked at her before continuing down the path way.

"How about Jade," she offered.

"Jade…Add it to the list, I've got no complaints!" he sighed and tried to think of more. "What about Charlie?"

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Yes, but it would be cute to have it on our little girl. You don't find a ton of Charlie's who are girls," he reasoned. They had finally approached their apartment building and were just approaching the doorman.

"I don't want my daughter to have a boy's name. Hello Frederick, how's your evening been," Rory greeted the doorman.

"Lovely, thank you Rory. Oh and thanks for the coffee this evening, it was delicious," the door man replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Hey Frederick, do you know any pretty girl names?" Rory asked.

"Well I have always quite enjoyed the name Sadie," he replied.

"Thank you Frederick," she said to the doorman and then turned to her husband. "I like Sadie, that's an adorable name, don't you agree?"

"Actually, it's a pretty good name. I've never had a run in with a Sadie before so that's always a good start," he remarked and linked his hands with his wife's.

"Well I suppose it'll be hard finding a name with you having bedded half the population!" she said with a snort and giggled her way down the hall way and up the elevator.

"I suppose so. That's why we get to choose something non-sluttish and cute for our little girl. Maybe we should start making dating rules. I was thinking not until she was eighteen," he said.

"Oh gosh no. Then she'll rebel and she'll hate us, that would be stupid you know-," she began but was cut off with a kiss.

"Hi,"

"Hi," she said and kissed him again, content with being near her husband and pushing away baby names and focusing on the task at hand- her adoring husband!

_for you are mine at last  
_

_A/n: Please review. Hope you enjoyed! ;)_


	5. Closer to You

**_A/N: Yes, I apologize for taking so long but I seriously lost my muse and I just haven't been myself. But now I've got a treat here for you, so enjoy my lovelies!_**

**Lyrics and song by Barbra Streisand. Or at least that's the version I used.**

**Close to You**

A tear cascaded from the corner of her eye as she awoke shuddering in the cold air. She was alone tonight, Logan having been called away to the office at the very last minute with no way of getting around it. She hated these nights, the chilly air brushing her skin where her husband's body usually lay. The cold air always seemed to make her eyes water, and with these damn hormones, it usually led to crying.

She wouldn't let that happen this evening, so she grabbed her fuzzy robe from the chair beside the window, and scurried to the kitchen for midnight snack. She searched the cupboards quickly for her favourite late night treat, but to no avail. Her dear supply of chocolate syrup was MIA! Damn that husband of hers for having a sweet tooth as well. They went through all their sugary treats in half the time with her being pregnant and Logan's indulgences.

Feeling frustrated she called down for Frank, who was her most trusted driver, to get her a bottle of Nestle Quick Chocolate Syrup. Of course, after being warned by Mr. Huntzberger to obey her every command, he quickly rushed to the store and back again before Rory even realized five minutes had passed.

Finally snuggling back into bed with her warmed milk and chocolate syrup, she looked down at her overwhelming belly that was soon to produce her offspring. God, she'd never even thought she'd be having a baby so soon in her young life. To be honest with herself, however, she was quite pleased and couldn't be happier that she and Logan had made such a bundle of joy.

A sharp pain lurched her mind from happiness to instant frustration. "Oh baby, not now. Not when Daddy isn't here," she whispered. Another sharp pain and she stood up straight from her place in bed and hurried to find the cordless phone she'd had only minutes before.

"Alright baby, hang on, Mommy's working on it!" She all but ran into the kitchen searching, arms flailing, curses in the air, grunts much like Luke's, leaving her mouth unnoticed. Finally deciding to think like a true Gilmore, she looked in the microwave and found the cordless phone.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

"Its times like these mom, I'm grateful to be your child," she prayed up to the heavens. She quickly dialed Frank's number and waited as it rang for what felt like an eternity.

"Frank, uh, it's time!" she shouted, grabbing her suitcase that Logan packed from the closet.

"But Logan isn't home Miss." He said simply in shock.

"Hah, I know, but can you just meet me at the door Frank, I'll call him from there! And step on it. Oh and Frank," she said calmly.

"Yes Miss,"

"I told you to call me Rory," she smiled at the phone and hung up grabbing her keys and locking the door. She was thinking rather rationally for a woman about to give birth, but this was who she was, and she would be damned if all those pregnancy classes didn't pay off!

She waddled to the elevators, stopping momentarily to catch her breath, and cursed the slow moving contraption. Why did they have to live in the penthouse, why? She blamed Logan. He'd pay for this one! Logan, right, she thought and dialed his number as the elevator doors flew open.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

A few rings later, a gruff voice yelled "What do you want?"

She frowned before biting back, "My husband to be in the delivery room, I'm about to have a baby asshole!" she grabbed her belly as a pain surged through her and she could hear Logan wince on the line.

"Ace, do the breathing, he he hoo, he he hoo!" she heard his calm voice sooth.

"Okay," she breathed, "just hurry to the hospital. Frank's right outside," she said breathing heavily and walking out into the cool night, suitcase glued to her hip and her other hand gripping her cell phone tightly.

"Baby, I'll be there sooner than you can spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" he cheered happily and she was left with a disconnected dial tone. Damn that boy and his eagerness.

She opened the car door and laid her head down heavily. This was starting to be a workout. Gilmores did not do exercise! She cursed under her breath as Frank peeled out and hurried them to the hospital. As they arrived, Logan was already there, ready to help her from the car and on their way.

"Alright baby, let's breathe, just like in your classes. Come on," he nudged her along as she hauled herself from the car, grasping onto his arm to steady. She followed his instructions and breathed as calmly as possible, until she nearly fell over when another sharp pain hit her out of the blue.

"What the hell! Since when did this have to hurt so much?" she yelled up into the sky, her robe skimming the ground as she stayed in a crouched position.

"Up we go Ace, let's go. Frank get a wheel chair will you!" Logan ordered, and crouched down to look into Rory's blue eyes. He reached out a hand to pull her chin up from its tucked in position and nearly laughed as he watched her face contort into a billion different positions. He really did love his Ace, full personality and all. The pregnancy hadn't been kind to her. She was moody as hell and she certainly did not like being left alone. His father was somewhat understanding at least, and didn't harass him too much about the paper.

Still, Logan loved the hustle and bustle his wife put him through. He actually couldn't imagine a calm Rory in such a situation. Grabbing for her hand and helping her up as Frank came near with wheel chair he whispered, "You've never looked so beautiful." He kissed her forehead as she beamed up at him happily and he wheeled her into the ER. Frank followed them, scratching his hands together nervously.

"Sir, should I call Lorelei?" he asked as they approached the check in.

"Uh yeah. And call Finn, Paris, Colin, Steph, Lane… you know what, take my phone and call everyone in it! I'm going to be a father Frank, a father!" he threw his hands in the air as if at some hockey game when his chosen team scored. Frank laughed nervously as he took Logan's phone to make the calls.

Meanwhile, Rory sat breathing hard, nearly in tears and panic. She was about to be a mom. A mother? Holy crap, what did she get herself into? Her breathing quickened and she nearly fell off the bed. Up until now, all she'd done was baby-sit children. She'd only had to take care of her other brothers and sisters, but never had to worry about her own children. Would she be able to do it? Would she and Logan be good parents? Her mind raced even through the tremendous pain she had never felt before.

"Man, remind me to thank my mother for going through this with me!" Rory laughed as she reached for Logan's hand. "I mean, how much does this hurt!" She touched her belly, adoring every moment she had left with the infant inside. She almost regretted the loss of it inside of her. As the hospital nurses put her on a bed and prepared for the labour of her child, rather their child, she couldn't help but smile. It was definitely worth all the pain, the tears, and the absolute retched screams that were coming from her mouth that very moment as she pushed the tiny baby from her body.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together and_

_Decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair_

_And golden starlight in your eyes of blue_

A scream awoke her from her reverie and she beamed proudly, collapsing back with tears of happiness as she waited to hold her new baby. Logan stood my her side, his hand firmly clasped with hers and beaming so brightly you could see every tooth in his handsome blond head.

The doctor held the baby up proudly as they cut the umbilical cord. "Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger, meet your new daughter," he said gently and handed her over to Rory and Logan. Rory held her tenderly as Logan touched the baby's cheek gently.

_Just like me_

_Close to you_

_They want to be_

_Close to you_

_Just like me_

_Close to you_

_Just like me_

_Close to you_

"Look at the brand new Lorelei. She's just as beautiful as her mother," Logan said tenderly, looking into the baby's very blue eyes.

"Lorelei Rose Huntzberger, much better than Sadie or Charlie. Isn't she just precious?"

"Absolutely Rory, absolutely."

And so they watched over their brand new daughter, two young parents ready to take on the world, an adventure for three.

Okay, there are still more chapters to go… Please review. Sorry for the wait!

beautymarked


	6. My Baby and I

_**I'm sorry it has taken so long, what has it been, over a year? Well, I've been getting a lot of reviews lately and I figured, I owed it to my readers to update you on the new adventures of the Huntzberger family. **_

_**Notes:**_

_**-A scene of intimacy later in this chapter, so I just wanted to warn you.**_

_**Also I don't appreciate the review knocking my author's notes… I just wanted you guys to know I haven't completely forgotten about you, so this story is one that unfolds as I do. Maybe I should just end it here and now, but don't read my story if you're going to be a jerk about reviewing and criticize and author's note instead of actual writing. **_

_**To those of you who review and appreciate it, I thank you for your thoughts. They make me smile every time I read them and they are what got me back to writing this story.**_

_**Oh, I've also decided, no lyrics for this chapter, but suggested song to listen to is No One by Alicia Keys, and Wild Horses the Chantelle Martin version.**_

**My Baby and I**

A head of dark chestnut hair scurried past the tall glass table, that a blonde man sat reading the morning newspaper at, thick framed glasses perched on top of his nose. Giggles erupted from the small girl as she circled the table, an older, womanly version of her crawling right behind. After countless rounds, the womanly version caught the toddler and began to tickle her wildly as the giggles became progressively louder and wilder. The blonde man stared down at the two women in his life and smiled. He closed his newspaper carefully and stepped behind the woman, tickling her fiercely, which produced a new, lower laugh than the small girl. The little one ran away quickly and into the hall, as the other lay helpless on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Stop, uncle! Uncle!", Rory screamed as she curled up into a ball on the floor. Logan had straddled her by now and looked at her wildly, but with a playful twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not your uncle Ace," and he began to tickle her even harder than before.

As he did so, little footsteps could be heard running across the dark hardwood floors. The little child began to tickle her father from behind as Rory cheered, "Yes, Rosie, get him!"

The man fell off of Rory and picked up the small girl, spinning her around like a little airplane soaring through the sky. Sunday mornings were always this much fun in the Huntzberger house.

"Logan, careful, she's been getting squirmy lately," Rory laughed and grabbed for her small daughter, shaking her head that this little thing was now three years old. It had seemed like just yesterday that this child was learning how to walk and talk, but now she was full out as mischievous as her father and as curious as she was. She was even in pre-school and more social than Rory had been at that age. "Oh Rosie, look how big you are! I think its time we got you dressed," Rory looked at her own pajamas and shook her head. It was almost noon and they were both still cozied up, except Logan, he was already in dark jeans, a loose black sweater and ready for brunch.

"Ace, we need to hurry. We have brunch with my parents in an hour," Logan said as he tidied up his newspaper and put his coffee mug in the sink. He gave Rory a look over as she held on to their adorable, little toddler. He was so glad to have this little creature in their lives. Sure it had been difficult at times, late nights, changing diapers, midnight screams—but it was all worth it now, especially since their daughter was such a curious little thing now. He loved to watch as she discovered things because every object was new to her. He often wondered what it would be like to be a toddler again, what it would take to get back when everything was an adventure. With a sigh, he grabbed the little doll from Rory and gave her a smirk, "Why don't you go get ready and I will dress this little munchkin."

"Thank you, but don't you dare put her in that little pink number again," she said, handing over little Rosie. "Daddy's going to dress you sweetie, and we know Daddy knows how to pick out an outfit, don't we? Yes we do," she tickled her once more and then wandered off to her own room to get ready for brunch.

Logan looked at the small child in his arms and smiled, "Okay babe, lets get dressed!" He put her in airplane position and flew her into her nursery. As they landed onto her dresser, he noticed the room was a bit of a mess. His little monster sure was an explorer. "Rosie, after we get dressed, we're going to clean up this big mess."

She nodded her head at him and smiled tugging at his sweater. "Dada can we play in the snow today?" She looked up at him and he knew he would never be able to say no to this child.

"Alright Rosie, but after we see Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" She pouted at him and he shook his head. She had the same pout that Rory did when she wanted something. He was never going to make it through this childhood!

--

Their SUV had become somewhat of a child's haven, filled with books and toys that Rosie could play with whenever they went anywhere, short or long distances. It was amazing how much their lives had changed since having their little wonder. Logan realized how much of an impact his absences had on her and Rory when he would leave for business, so he cut his trips as short as possible and made sure to always be home in the evenings for dinner and bath time. He hoped he'd be able to keep that up too, but with the expansion of his paper and pressure from his father, he wasn't sure if they'd be able to stay here for much longer.

Yes, his father had suggested a move back to New York, since they had made a move to Connecticut to be closer to their families when Rosie was born, but he didn't want to move her to that dirty, busy place. He wanted to raise his family in an environment where they had a backyard and friends and—anything his girls wanted.

Rory looked over at her contemplative husband and grabbed his free hand, stroking his knuckles soothingly. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking is all. Dad wants us to move to New York for the paper, but I don't think that's such a good idea," he replied, looking over at her for any hint of a reaction. All she did though was form her lips in an "o" shape and looked back at their daughter with a small smile.

After a short pause she looked up at him and winked, as she often did to make sure he wasn't too worried. "Don't worry Logan, I'm sure we'll be able to convince him otherwise, I mean he wouldn't want to be away from his granddaughter would he?" She hoped that would at least convince Mitchum Huntzberger to stop pressuring Logan.

From the back of the car Rory could here Rosie's soft little voice singing "The itsy bitsy spider" rhyme, and she couldn't help but think of tearing Rosie away from her friends at pre-school. Sure she was young, but it wasn't good for a child to be moved around a lot. Sighing, she turned back to her husband, glancing at his tanned face and she couldn't help but love him. He made her feel like the only woman on earth, and even though they had a child, she still felt like their romance was hotter than ever. Why just two nights ago he'd shown her a thing or two she'd never done before. Those thoughts caused her to blush and stare at her hand, resting on the diamond ring that adorned her left hand. Nearly five years of marriage with the man she once thought was an arrogant prick and look how taken she had become with him.

"Our anniversary is next month," she said quietly, smiling to herself as he nodded along. "I was thinking we should take Rosie to my mom's and spend the weekend at Lake Tahoe…a nice little, cabin down by the lake, all alone with no one to interrupt us…" she trailed off as she watched the smile grow on his face.

"Hmm, I think that's definitely a great idea Rory, but just a weekend?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't be able to get away for longer than a weekend…"

"How about…four nights and five days?" he smirked at her and could barely contain the surprise, ready to burst at the seams.

"What do you have planned Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Oh this and that, but its definitely up the same ally as what you were thinking, Ace. You think I wouldn't have something planned, please!" he scoffed and she giggled at this. A long, tree filled driveway appeared before them and Rory knew they had reached the Huntzberger residence. As much as she loved her in-laws, she wasn't in the mood for brunch. In fact, she hadn't been feeling that well lately, especially after her morning's coffee.

"Out you get little Rosie," Logan sing-songed as he unbuckled the little girl from her car seat. He fixed her green dress after setting her down on the pavement, and adjusted her hat on her head.

She took a look to left and saw the huge embankment of snow, screaming happily as she ran towards it. "Snow! Snow! Dada come play!" she ran into the cold fluff and began to toss it into the air, her little blue mittens quickly catching the falling powder. He shook his head and lifted her from the snow bank, dusting her off quickly before carrying her onto the front step.

"Come on Daddy, let's go play in the snow," Rory chimed, grabbing Rosie from him. He smiled at his girls but shook his head anyways.

"Come on, brunch and then snow. Besides, she needs to put on her snow pants before she goes back out here," he argued and then rang the doorbell to his home.

A maid dressed in red and white opened the door and smiled widely as she saw the visitors, "Hello Mr. Logan, and Miss Rory. Look at Little Rosie, she's gotten so big," the maid commented.

"Hello Susie," Rosie said and reached out to be held by the aging maid. She gave her a tight squeeze then looked around wildly for the familiar faces of her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa!" She called out and after being set down, ran quickly to Shiela, dressed for once in casual jeans and an off-white blouse. Her husband, Mitchum, was decked out in a sports jacket and black turtleneck, but Rory knew this was as casual as the man ever got.

"Hello Mitchum, Shiela, nice to see you," she said and gave them each a warm hug. Logan did the same and they entered into the living room for coffee. It reminded her of her weekly dinners with her own grandparents, though those had stopped long ago, she still made sure to visit on a regular basis.

--

Brunch was always a tiring experience for the young couple and as they made their way back home, they sighed with relief. Always talk of more children and Rory staying at home—it never stopped. Still they were family and one had to endure one's family. Still, Logan wished his family would give up sometimes. Though, he did get the chance to have a one on one with his dad about staying here instead of moving back to New York.

_Mitchum sat hesitantly at the edge of his desk waiting for the urgent news his son had yet to drop on him. _

"_Look Dad, I don't want to move my family to New York. I want them to grow up here, in a neighbourhood where they have a backyard, and are away from all the corruption that New York has to offer. I want Rory to remain close enough to her mom and Luke, and her dad. I want to be here and stay here and I don't want you to try and push me into moving to New York again," he wasn't beating around the bush, he was going to make sure his father knew what he wanted and wouldn't allow him to bully him this time. _

"_You know, you get more and more like me every day son," he said wearily._

"_If that's a compliment I'm a little worried," he laughed._

"_At least I know where your head is son, and I'm glad you chose your family, but just remember, it won't always be this easy to change my mind," Mitchum smiled and patted his sons shoulder as he left the room._

Come to think of it, that had been rather easy for Logan. In fact, he wondered what other plans his father was going to bully him into. Frowning he turned into their driveway, and turned off the car. Rory had dozed off on the drive home, so he shook her gently. "Ace, we're home." She awoke with a cute little smile and stretched before leaving the car.

Logan opened the back of the car to unbuckle a napping Rosie, which was a good thing, because she hadn't been going for her afternoon naps lately, according to their nanny, and this meant that she went to bed earlier, but got up even earlier the next mornings. He had slept past five the past few weeks.

He lifted her out carefully and she awoke enough to wrap her arms around his neck. God, he loved this little creature. He shut the door softly and walked her into the house, putting her down for her nap, hoping she would sleep for a long while this time. Playing in the snow had tired her out though, so he figured she'd be out for at least another few hours. Which gave him and Rory enough time to unwind and cook some dinner. Well, for him to cook some dinner, she still hadn't been able to make more than Poptarts and Kraft-Dinner. At least Rosie enjoyed that.

As he left the little girl's room, he noticed his wife sitting on a barstool, particularly dozy eyed. He leaned over the counter and gave her forehead a kiss. "Why don't you take a nap Ror, it'll make you feel better," he said, moving to lead her to the bedroom.

"Only if you'll come lay down with me," she said, her eyes brightening slightly. Ah, how could he resist those baby blues?

"Fine, but only for a little bit, I have to make dinner."

"How could you even think of dinner after all of that food we just ate?!"

"Well, you know Rosie, she needs to bed fed on a regular basis."

"Right, the kid. How could I forget?" she smiled and floated towards the bedroom as he pushed along behind her.

"You alright Ror, you don't seem yourself lately. Maybe a little sick?"

"I don't know, I can't seem to shake this. I'm always tired, and my stomach has been in knots for the past two weeks… I don't even know what's wrong with me," she said lying down on the bed.

"Maybe you're pregnant again," he said, situating himself in the curve of her back. He listened for her to reply, but she didn't say anything at all to that.

After a few minutes, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get you to the doctor then," he said and wrapped a reassuring arm around her hip. They lay like that for over an hour before they heard the pitter patter of little feet on the hard wood floor.

"Mmm, our little monster is up," Rory mumbled. Logan sighed beside her, deciding he should go get the little thing before she caused any trouble.

"I'll get her Ror, keep sleeping," he said and left the comfort of the bed and his wife. At least someone was getting rest around here.

"Not going to argue with that one!" she said and turned into her pillow before drifting back asleep. If he knew one thing for sure with his wife, it was that she sure could sleep. Sighing he left the bedroom and found Rosie sitting at her colouring table in the kitchen drawing pictures of animals.

"You're awake," she said, smiling up at him. She turned her head back down and continues to colour in and out of the lines she had drawn on her page. A yellow pig sat staring back at the both of them as she examined the animal much like an artist many years her senior. She decided that a few black dots and it was finished. "This is for Mommy," she giggled and he took it to put it up on the fridge.

"We'll give this to her after dinner. How about we go back out in the snow?"

She nodded her head and they dressed for an evening in the crisp winter snow.

--

It was nearly seven and Rory had yet to bathe Rosie and put her to bed. She was still cleaning the dishes that Logan had left after cooking up a wild platter of spaghetti and meatballs—his specialty. A few more pots and she'd be able to wash the little girl and tuck her deep inside her blankets.

"Logan do you mind finishing these pots while I go bathe Rosie," she called, wondering where the two of them had run off. Out they came from the bathroom, Rosie's hair combed neatly, still wet from her bath. "Well you beat me to it. Thank you Logan," she said, knowing she could always rely on that man to help her out. They had decided long ago they wouldn't rely on nannies for the evening or weekends, just during the weekdays when they worked. They wanted to be the ones who raised Loralei junior, not some stranger. She finished drying the last of the pots and put them away carefully.

"Mommy, do you like my picture?" the little girl looked up expectantly as she pointed to the yellow pig on the fridge. Rory examined it carefully.

"I think this is your best work yet little one," she bent down to pick up her little toddler and walked her to her bedroom. So time to sleep Rosie, we have to take you to school in the morning. And what day is tomorrow?"

"Monday…and show and tell," she replied after thinking for a moment.

"What are you going to show the class Rosie?" Logan asked as he followed them into her room.

"I'm going to show them Charlie," she smiled, pointing to her stuffed turtle sitting beside her backpack. "I'm going to tell them where I got him from and how Mommy has a matching one named Lillian," she continued proudly.

The two of them smiled at their little girl and tucked her in, each kissing her forehead softly before turning to turn off the light. "Goodnight Rosie Posie," they said together and shut the door carefully.

"I'm tired," Rory whined, walking towards the couch and sitting down heavily. She'd been saying that all afternoon after her nap. And she'd only woken up just before dinner. Logan wondered what could have been causing her to be so tired.

"Babe, you really need to go see the doctor tomorrow," he said, sitting down beside her on the couch. He rubbed her shoulder carefully before pulling her into his lap. She curled up under his chin and began to kiss his neck softly, sucking and licking tiny circles until she reached his chin. "Rory, God, Rory, I'm trying to have a serious conversation here," he mumbled.

"And I'm trying to kiss you, now shut up," she said and pressed her lips firmly to his before unzipping the top of his sweater. He kissed her back softly, before she started to push her mouth harder to his, wanting him to be a little bit rougher than he was being. He turned her so that she was straddling his hips and began to tug at her sweater, pushing it down past her shoulders.

"Wait, not here Rory, Rosie might see," he said, placing his hands under her butt and lifting her as she tightened her legs around him and kissed him even harder than before. He stumbled towards their bedroom, finally reaching it and closing the door softly, locking it carefully in case their little toddler awoke. He walked towards the closest wall and leaned Rory against it, resting his own hands beside her head, her legs still straddling him. "I thought you were tired," he said, his mouth covering hers once again.

"I'm also in the mood to do unexplainable things to you," she whispered huskily and broke from the kissing to unbutton his jeans and lower her own underwear.

"Thank God you were wearing a skirt," he smirked at her and lowered her onto him, allowing her to control the pace and she moved her hips into his, her back firmly against the wall, giving him more control over the movement. She kissed his lips firmly, roughly, and battled with his tongue until her moans grew too loud to muffle with his kiss. She leaned her head against the wall, preparing for the final climax she was feeling, coming so close. But this still wasn't over. She felt herself let go as he did also, and breathed heavily into her ear as he rested his head against her shoulder. He let her legs go and she held onto him as she stood shakily. He pressed his body firmly against hers, pinning her to the wall. God, all that all before eight, that was definitely a new record this month.

Logan began to kiss her neck softly and listened as she twitched with each small tickle. As they both recovered, Rory grabbed at his sweater and pulled it over his head. She kissed him firmly again, and went to the buttons on the dress shirt he wore underneath, slowly moving down each button, until she reached the one closest to his jeans. She moved the shirt off of his shoulders and pulled the undershirt over his head, kissing down his chest and stomach, until she reached his hipbone. She slipped his pants down slowly, before resting her hands on his hips and staring at him challengingly. He responded by pulling her sweater and shirt over her head, pulling her skirt down to her ankles, and left her bra for later. They stepped out of the pools of clothing at their ankles before Logan went back to remove her bra. Slowly he kissed his way down each shoulder as he slid the straps down, before unclasping the back and kissing down each breast softly. She pushed him towards the bed, leading him so that the back of his knees hit the edge, causing him to sit. She started at him and put one knee on either side of him before dipping her head to work at his neck. He loved when she took control, which was every so often. Most days he was the one leading the fun, but something had gotten into her today and she just couldn't be stopped.

She reached his collarbone and licked it before sucking it ever so softly, and pulled herself to be face to face with him. He looked into her eyes before grinning and slipped into her quickly, as she again controlled the pace on top of him. He knew she had given him only enough time to barely recover before needing him to be with her once again. He held onto the small of her back as she moved up and down on his lap, her head bent to kiss him roughly, her nails digging into his biceps as she moved harder and faster on top of him. He gasped as she picked up speed, but couldn't believe the pleasure she was making him feel with her new savage approach. He wouldn't be surprised if they'd go another few rounds tonight. As he came to his brink, she still couldn't quite get there, so she stopped, to give herself a moment, cooling him off so that they could get there together. He slipped out of her to try manually, and worked her to her own brink, before slipping back inside of her, and allowing her to get back to her hard and fast pace. Finally a fire erupted in her belly and she shuddered happily from the feeling. She sat on his lap a few more moments before moving off to curl up beside him. He lay back resting his arm beneath her.

"What has gotten in to you today?" he asked aloud, as he tried to steady his own breathing.

"I don't know, but as soon as you're good to go, we should do it again," she breathed and they both lay on their backs recovering before they could get back into a new steady rhythm, a new position and a hell of a new feeling.

"And I thought you were tired," he said, still breathless and wanting to recover quickly in order to please his wife, but these things took time and it was out of his hands.

She was thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I'm not anymore," she said, kissing his neck once, before resting back beside him. They lay side by side for a little while longer, before he decided a little teasing would at least tire her out. He kissed her neck and worked his way to her breasts, she hated when he spent time there because it made her want him even more. He worked there for a few minutes, before she'd squirmed down enough so that their lips met and he worked her mouth for a minute or two, before kissing down to her bellybutton. He covered her with his body and held himself up over her with his arms, lowering himself into her for round three. This was going to be a long night.

--

Rory woke up to the sound of running water coming from the washroom. She heard the tap turn off and saw the light flicker before her husband came out dressed in just a towel, his hair still wet from his shower.

"You should know better than to come out here half naked Logan," she cooed while rolling over on her side to watch him.

"I have to get Rosie ready for school. She's already up eating her Cheerios and applesauce. And you should go back to sleep. I already called the paper you wouldn't be in today, and I called Doctor Adams and booked you an appointment for eleven."

"They're already at the office at," she looked at the clock, "seven?"

"Well his receptionists are. And hey, don't miss that appointment!" he said before kissing her forehead and heading to the closet to change into a suit for the office. He came out again with dress pants and his shirt half buttoned. "Which tie?" he asked holding out a powder blue with stripes and a green with a hypnotizing pattern.

"The green one," she said and lowered herself back to her pillow.

"I'll match Rosie then," he said finishing the buttons and tying a winsdor knot before grabbing his jacket. "I'll see you tonight babe," he said, before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him. He heard her start singing "My Girl" to Rosie as she assumed he put on her coat and hat. A final thud of a door and she knew she was home alone.

Her smile faded and she wondered if she really was pregnant. What Logan has said really got her thinking what it would be like to have another baby. And after last night, well if she wasn't already pregnant, their was a chance she could be now. Of course another baby wouldn't hurt things, and she sure didn't want to leave Rosie an only child. But pregnant again? She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

The only way to find out was to go to Dr. Adams…and go she would.

--

That's it for now. Seems I have found my muse again. Sorry if that one scene was a bit.. umm.. graphic. If it was too much, let me know and I'll rewrite it. Thanks for reading.

-Beautymarked


	7. Easier Said Than Done

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I decided to get another chapter up quickly as a break from exam studying. Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: _

_-Into the Ocean- Blue October_

_Enjoy and please review your thoughts ___

_-beautymarked_

**Easier Said than Done**

It had been three days since her visit with Doctor Adams, and Rory was just the slightest bit nervous. She desperately hoped that it was just some kind of common virus going around because another pregnancy just was not in the cards for them right now. She had just gotten a promotion at the paper to assistant copy editor, which was something considering she was still so young. She really did not want to have a baby right now either, thinking about the dirty diapers and early morning feedings—she just couldn't quite handle that now. Not with the stresses of the paper, and Logan being away as often as he was. He did try, but still, having a toddler and being pregnant, not to mention balancing her life with all of it—she just didn't think she was ready to hear double the pitter patter of little feet- at least not quite yet.

Stretching out on their cream coloured, leather sofa, Rory remembered what it was like when Rosie was first born. She would sleep when Rosie slept and feed her almost every hour. It was almost comparable to the amount of coffee she used to drink—that is before she was pregnant with Rosie. In fact, all the decaf she drank during the pregnancy really threw her off coffee for about a year after having Rosie. Still, the first few months had been hell with early feedings and little catnaps throughout the day. It was hard enough just being home on her own, she couldn't imagine having another little one to look after as well. Not that Rosie was a lot of trouble, but she sure did get into just about everything their house had to offer.

An open door caught Rory's attention as she looked over her shoulder to see her husband, briefcase in hand and coat slung over his arm. He kissed her forehead softly and went to their room to change before beginning on dinner. He came out of the room with a puzzled look on his face—"Where's Rosie?"

"She's playing with Corbin at Colin and Steph's," she answered and rested her head back against the sofa. Colin and Stephanie had gotten married around the same time she and Logan found out about Rosie, and soon after Stephanie was also carrying a little one of her own. Of course, they had nannies for every time of day, but Stephanie tried to be around for her little boy. He was only about two months younger than Rosie and they played together at least once a week. This week it was Stephanie's turn to watch the children.

"Oh our little lovebirds. If Corbin turns out to be anything like Colin, we'll be in trouble. Come to think of it, they should probably stop playing together," he said, sitting down beside her and lifting her legs to cross over his lap.

"Oh stop, they'll probably end up close friends like you and Steph. It's Finn's little boy we'll have to watch out for," Rory smiled and closed her eyes.

"Joanna just had that baby a month ago, I doubt Rosie would be in to younger men," he paused, "but knowing Finn, that wouldn't stop that little guy either." He chuckled softly and grabbed Rory's hand, caressing her soft fingers between his own, "I can't believe all of us are married with children. Only I'm not Al Bundy, and you are far prettier than Peggy," he said.

"It's hard to believe that the town's biggest playboys all finally settled down. Colin and Steph have little Corbin, Finn and Joanna have baby Charlie and we have little Rosie…I'm surprised Colin and Steph haven't announced another pregnancy by now. They seemed so set on having another one so their kids would be really close in age."

After a few moments of silence, Logan stood up from the couch and set his mind on cooking dinner. He wondered how long it would be until they were going to be pregnant with their next little creature. He remembered being so excited over Rosie, that he had wanted to start working on making another just days after Rory brought the little girl home from the hospital. Rory of course protested and told him to just wait and see what the next few months would be like, and of course she was right. Those first few months had been a challenge, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting another little one, maybe a little boy this time, one he could dress up in tiny tuxes and take to ball games. He wanted to be the father he never really had, and he wanted to always be there for his son, and obviously Rosie. He didn't want his kids to resent him the same way he did his father, but he supposed Rory would never let that happen.

"What time will Colin be dropping Rosie back at?" Logan called from the kitchen as he finished cutting up peppers for the salad he had made.

"Umm, just after dinner I think, seven maybe?" she called back. He shook his head and brought out the plate of greens to his wife, who had surprisingly started eating vegetables after the birth of Rosie. He figured she wanted to start setting a healthy example for their little girl, so he tried to help out as often as he could.

As he sat down beside her he asked, "So did the doctor call yet?"

"No, but I'm sure its nothing. They said no call was a good thing."

"Oh, good then," he said but couldn't help his brow from creasing. He really wanted to have another little one around the house. He wondered what Rory thought about it, since she hadn't really explained what she felt about it. "Ror, do you think, maybe… maybe it's time we start thinking of having another little one?" he looked up at her hopefully and he could tell she was thinking very hard at his question.

"I don't think I'm ready to have another one," she said and went on eating her salad, the crunching filling the deep silence of the room.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question, but he asked anyway, "Does that mean you don't want to have another one?"

"No, I just don't want one right now. With the promotion, and Rosie starting kindergarten next year, I don't know, its just a lot to think about I guess," she said.

"Oh. Okay." He stopped asking her questions and they finished eating their salads in silence.

Rory looked over at her husband and saw his expression sink. She hadn't realized how much he actually wanted another baby; maybe she should consider it a little bit more. "How about I think about it, and we'll talk about it later?" she offered and this caused his face to brighten considerably. She kissed his cheek chastely and then took his plate and headed to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. After wiping down the counter she called out to him, "Logan," and fell over the counter as a rush of pain hit her like a wave.

He rushed in to see what was wrong and immediately bent to her side. "What do you want me to do? Take you to lie down? Hold you up?" he asked, knowing that she would know what was best for her body.

"Lie down," she managed to breathe out and he lifted her easily, carrying her to their bedroom and laying her down on the bed.

"I'm calling Doctor Adams right now," he said and left the room to make the phone call. She held her abdomen in pain as another wave hit her so violently she thought she might pass out. Logan entered back into the room after a few moments. "Doctor Adams is on his way over, and I called Colin and asked him to have Rosie stay over there for the evening. He said he would bring her home in the morning. How are feeling?" he asked, concern wrinkling his young face.

"Like I'm going to be sick," she said, and rushed to the bathroom. He followed behind her to hold her hair and rubbed her back softly. "I feel like death," she said and sat down, her legs straddled on either side of the toilet.

--

An hour later, Rory was tucked neatly into her bed, still clutching her lower abdomen, confused as to what could be causing her such a great deal of pain. A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Doctor Adams, and Logan left her momentarily to allow him to enter. A short man with blondish grey hair entered the room, smiling weakly at the girl in bed. He clenched tightly to his bag as he walked towards the bed and examined the little lady. After a few quick tests, the Doctor turned to Logan with a wry smile.

"She has a kidney stone I'm afraid. And from the amount of pain she's in I'm assuming it's a big one. We're best to get her in for x-rays in the morning to find out just where the little devil is and how big it has become. There's probably no need to operate, but at least we can have a look." He smiled and gathered his belongings, placing them carefully back into his sturdy black bag.

"That's it? A kidney stone?" Logan asked, looking more confused and bewildered than he meant to.

"Just a kidney stone! Son, you try having one—it's like a little rock being pushed through your urethra!" He patted Logan on the back as he walked by. At the door he stopped to add, "Bring her by in the morning. For now just make sure she drinks a lot of water. Even if she doesn't want to drink it, make her." Logan followed the man out of the room and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for all your trouble. Oh and Doc, what about how she's been tired all the time?"

"Just fatigue. Rory tells me she hasn't been sleeping through the night. It's probably just too much stress. Just make sure she takes it easy the next few days and that stone will pass." The Doctor smiled before leaving the warm house and left Logan staring at the closed wooden door.

He padded quietly back to their bedroom and lay down beside his pale wife. She looked so helpless, he thought as he watched the perspiration gather in beads on her forehead. He wiped a few stray strands of hair from her eyes and kissed her tenderly on the head before taking his jeans off and settling in beside her.

--

"Lorelei Rose Hunztberger, you put that down right this minute!" Rory called at her young daughter as she drew green circles with her crayon on the cream coloured kitchen walls.

The little girl looked up at her mother through her lashes—she must have learned that from me, Rory thought, as the little girl began to swirl her foot shyly. "I just wanted to draw you a picture Mommy," she said and continued to look up through her lashes.

Damn, she also had her fathers charm—this kid would be a knock out some day if she was this good at age three. "Remember what I said Rosie, we colour on our paper, not on our walls," Rory looked at the wall thoughtfully and picked up her own crayon from Rosie's colouring table. "I think it could use a little red right…here," she said and added a circle next to one of Rosie's. The small girl smiled up at her mother and the spent the next half an hour drawing a small mural on the kitchen wall.

After they had finished, they took a step back to look at it. "High five kid, we're a good team," Rory turned to her daughter and the began to giggle at their spiraled masterpiece. Just then, they heard the front door click and Rory laughed even harder. "Oh oh, Daddy's home!" Rory hid the crayon behind her back and Rosie followed suit as they both hid their smiles. This kid learned pretty quick, she thought as Logan walked into the room, a smirk gracing his thin lips.

"Hello ladies, what are you hiding there?" he said, approaching them as they blocked his view no matter which way he squirmed. Logan picked up Rosie and began to tickle her when he saw the creative explosion on their wall. "Did you do this Rosie?" he asked playfully.

"No, Mommy did," she said and pointed to her surprised mother.

"You little brat, first rule of Gilmore is not to rat out your mother… I think you need to spend more time with Grandma Lorelei," Rory teased and faced her husband. "Guilty as charged. Rosie and I decided it was time to brighten up these walls, didn't we Rosie?"

"Unhuh. That's what we wanted to do Dada, we wanted to bwighten up these walls," she said and he tickled her again, causing her to squirm wildly in his arms.

"And you didn't wait for me to help? I'm so upset," he teased and put on a big pout as he set Rosie down on the ground.

Rosie took one look at her father before passing him a blue crayon and saying, "Don't be sad Dada, go colour," she smiled widely before leading him to the wall so he could add his own blue circles. After a few of his own were added, the three of them stepped back and examined the wall again. "Looks good," she said with a smile and her two parents looked down at her laughing.

"This kid is obviously going to be the next Picasso," Logan said and Rory nodded her head in agreement. Just another day in the Huntzberger house Logan thought as he set down his crayon and went to change his clothes. It had been two weeks since Rory passed her kidney stone, which meant their anniversary was in just over a week. He checked the door to make sure she wasn't anywhere near before picking up his cellphone to make a call. "John, hi…we still set for next Saturday? Good, she doesn't have a clue. She thinks we're going to the lake house. I know she's going to love it. Thanks John, talk to you soon." He closed his phone quickly and threw it on the bed before coming out of the room in a pair of slacks and a green thermal.

"So ladies, what shall I make for dinner?"

--

Next chapter: The anniversary adventure, and a few more surprises.


End file.
